Weddings
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: Sequel to An Easter Surprise. It's another Takari, but this time it has Mimato and Taiora content.


Weddings  
  
Midget: I couldn't resist writing a sequel to An Easter Surprise. I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters mentioned in here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 1-Matt and Mimi's wedding, three months after TK and Kari get engaged  
  
  
"Mimi made a lovely bride," Kari says softly. She and I stood out on the porch of the reception hall, gazing at the stars.  
  
"You'll make a gorgeous bride," I tell her, smiling warmly. A vision of her in a white dress, walking down the aisle toward me waltzes across my head. Gorgeous doesn't even come close.  
  
"And you'll make a handsome groom," she replies teasingly. "Not that you didn't make a handsome best man, of course."  
  
"Well, I had to make sure I was dressed well enough to be worthy of the presence of the most beautiful brides maid here," I answer lightly. In truth, that had been one of the reasons I had gone to so much trouble tonight. I don't want her to be disappointed by me.  
  
She reaches out and takes my hand. I entwine my fingers with hers, content just to be so close to her. It's been a lovely evening.  
  
"What did Matt say to you before they left to change," Kari asks curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you what he said if you'll tell me what Mimi said," I bargain mildly.  
  
Her giggle sounds like the chiming of bells. What a beautiful sound.  
  
"All right, but you first," she answers calmly.  
  
"Oh, all right," I reply with an exaggerated sigh. A grin creeps across my face as she rolls her eyes. "Matt just said that he hopes I find the same happiness he's found with Mimi."  
  
"That was sweet of him," Kari says, her smile one of happiness. "I'm glad he's found someone who can make him so happy."  
  
"And what did Mimi say," I ask curiously. I wonder if they feel the same way.  
  
Kari smiles widely. "Mimi said she hopes things turn out as well for us as they did for her," she answers cheerfully. She leans toward me and wraps her arms around me, releasing my hand. "It's nice to know that they both wish us the best, isn't it?"  
  
I wrap my arms around her tightly. "Yes, it is," I tell her softly. "But it's not as nice as knowing we're together. Or tasting one of your sweet kisses."  
  
A blush creeps across her face as I lower my head. Just before ours mouths touch I hear her whisper, "I know what you mean."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 2-Sora and Tai's Wedding over a year after Matt's  
  
  
At a table for four are Mimi, Matt, TK, and I. Matt and Mimi look like they're enjoying the celebration, but TK and I don't. Their chairs are pushed close together while our chairs are at least a foot apart and we've barely said a single word to each other all night.  
  
"Didn't Sora make a lovely bride," Mimi gushes enthusiastically. "And Tai was so handsome in his suit!"  
  
"Yes, dear," Matt replies in an amused voice. "But we've already agreed to that twice now."  
  
"I know, but it's just so strange to see them all dressed up like that," Mimi tells him sweetly. They make goo-goo eyes at each other.  
  
How can they do it? Even after over a year together, they act like newly weds. I'd probably be thrilled at their happiness if I wasn't feeling so sad. I wish TK and I never had any problems.  
  
"So, how are things going for you two," Mimi asks conversationally, dragging her eyes away from Matt's.  
  
"Okay I guess," TK answers unconvincingly.  
  
Yeah, right. Not even close, but I don't want them to know about our problems any more than he does. So I smile as convincingly as I can and say, "Yeah, we're doing great."  
  
I don't think they fell for it. They looked at each other in concern. Then their favorite song came on.  
  
"Will you do me the honor of this dance," Matt asks charmingly, holding his hand out to Mimi as he stands up.  
  
"Yes I will," she replies happily, placing her hand in his.  
  
Matt sweeps her into his arms and wisks her away. How romantic. They'll probably stay wrapped in each other's arms like Sora and Tai have been all evening. I wish things were well enough between TK and I that we could do the same.  
  
Someone taps me on the shoulder for the next song. Hoping that it isn't Davis, I turn to find Matt smiling down at me. He holds out his hand and asks, "My I have the honor of this dance?"  
  
Mimi giggles from beside him. She's probably laughing at my expression. Before I can say anything he takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. As he leads me away I hear Mimi telling TK that he has to be her partner now.  
  
"All right, what are the two of you up to," I ask suspiciously as he we start to dance.  
  
"We've decided to help you two out," Matt answers smoothly, twirling me around.  
  
"What?" I'm lost here.  
  
"Mimi and I have noticed that the two of you have been acting kind of strange here lately. You don't seem as close as you once were. So we've decided to help you regain that," he explains calmly.  
  
"By dancing with us," I ask in confusion.  
  
"No, by dragging you along with us on our visit to America," he answers patiently. "We're going to visit some of Mimi's old friends in a few months. It would be a great opportunity for you two to spend some time together without all the rules parents enforce or worrying about whether or not they've got spies watching you."  
  
"I don't think my parents will let me," I reply regretfully. It sounds so good. Wait a minute. did he say something about spies? "How did you know they've been checking up on us?"  
  
"Mom asked Mimi and I to be spy on you for her once," Matt tells me wryly. "We said no, but I doubt that kept her from finding someone else."  
  
"Well, thanks for not doing it yourself," I mutter softly. I wish he would have told us.  
  
"Mom made us promise we wouldn't tell you before she asked," he explains, accurately guessing my thoughts.  
  
I nod. It's not his fault our parents have gotten so over-protective lately. I don't understand it.  
  
"You're the babies of your families," Matt says suddenly. "And you're growing up faster than they would have liked you to. They realize it's almost time for you to leave the nest and they're trying to hold you back."  
  
"It's not fair," I reply bitterly. "They're ruining our relationship."  
  
"That's why we're going to get you away from them," he says calmly. "We know what it's like to a certain extent. Mimi's parents didn't want to lose their little girl and my dad didn't want to be left alone. But they've made it through it and so will your parents and my mom."  
  
"How are we going to get away from them if they don't let us go," I ask quietly. "I already know that my parents won't let me go anywhere with TK for more than four hours."  
  
"They don't have to know TK is going," Matt retorts calmly. "We'll just tell them that you're coming with us."  
  
"That's crazy," I scoff lightly. The idea is intriguing, though.  
  
"It might just work, though," he replies mildly. "Are you willing to try it?"  
  
I look at him consideringly. He really means it. "If TK and I can last that long then why not," I say dryly. "It can't hurt."  
  
He grins as he starts to guide me back to the table. "No, but maybe it will help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3-In America eight months later  
  
"I'm glad we listened to them," TK murmurs softly. He's almost asleep now.  
  
"So am I," I answer quietly. I let the soothing sound of music from the stereo wash over me as I relax in his arms. It's been a full week since we got to this house the four of us rented and finally we're feeling relaxed enough to enjoy our time together. That's why we're just sitting here on the couch, curled up in each other's arms, sipping champagne and listening to music.  
  
"Kari, I'd like to ask you something before I get so relaxed I fall asleep," TK announces softly, struggling to stay awake.  
  
"Go ahead," I reply, stifling a yawn. I'm not much better than he is at the moment.  
  
TK sighs and pulls away from me. He looks me in the eye and says, "I think it's time we considered our future. We can't go home and let things get back to the way they were."  
  
"I know," I agree quietly. I know he can hear the hint of sadness in my voice. I just don't like the idea of our parents being unhappy, but I don't want them to ruin our relationship. Besides, we're old enough now to move out on our own.  
  
"So I was thinking that when we get back we should start the preparations," he continues. there is a hint of nervousness in his voice. "If you're ready, that is."  
  
"Preparations for what," I ask in confusion. "Moving out?"  
  
"That too," He answers, looking slightly frustrated. He takes a deep breath. "I'm talking about our wedding preparations. I don't want to wait much longer and take the chance of something else happening. I want to show our parents how serious I am about this."  
  
I'm so surprised I can't speak. I was sure he would want to wait a while before we started making plans. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Kari, no Matter what it may have seemed like these last few months, my feelings for you have only grown stronger. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I want everyone else to know it," he tells me seriously.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that," I demand, letting some of the anger I've been bottling up out. "All this time I've been wondering if your feelings were dying. It's been bothering me so much that I kept pulling away from you! I didn't want to be a burden to you, especially since you've been working so hard to fulfill your dreams."  
  
"What," he asks, obviously surprised. "But I thought your feelings were dying. That's why I've been working so much. Spending my life with you is my most important dream. I've been trying to get enough money so that we can buy a house before we get married."  
  
"I was sure my parents had driven you away," I say in amazement. They had nearly driven me away. "And it seemed like your mom had finally convinced you to stop worrying about me and concentrate on your own life."  
  
"And I thought all the stress my mom and your parents were putting you through was too much," he replies, surprise in his tone. "I was sure you were beginning to think like they do so I was trying to build up my position. That way you'd see that I'm not such a bad choice, after all."  
  
We look at each other, summing up what we've just learned. I can't believe all this trouble has come from our misunderstanding the situation.  
  
"From now on I think we need to talk about what we think is going on," I announce calmly. "I can't handle nearly giving you up just because I don't understand what's going on. And I won't let you walk away from me without first letting you know how I feel."  
  
"Let's make a pact not to keep things bottled in anymore," TK suggests quietly. "I don't want to go through the pain of losing you because we waited too long."  
  
We both reach out and wrap our arms around the other. We hold on tightly, not wanting to let go, as we sit there in silence.  
  
The door opens and Mimi and Matt walk in. They smile, pleased to see us in each other's arms. I'm more grateful to them now than they will probably ever know.  
  
"So, did you guys make any plans while we were gone," Matt asks lightly, heading for the kitchen.  
  
TK and I look at each other. I see the question in his eyes and I smile, nodding. He grins happily as he turns us both toward his brother.  
  
"As a Matter of fact, we've decided to start our wedding preparations when we get back home," he announces proudly.  
  
Matt grins as Mimi squeals happily. Then Mimi walks over to take a seat near us, almost wiggling in excitement.  
  
"Why wait," she asks cheerfully. "Let's get started on some ideas right now."  
  
"Why not," I answer, glancing over at TK. He grins at me in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 4-The Wedding six months later  
  
I check the aisle again. Nope. She's still not there. I hope nothing's wrong. I hope she hasn't changed her mind.   
  
"TK, would you stop pacing around," Matt, the best man, asks in an exasperated tone. "You're beginning to make me nervous."  
  
"What time is it?" I ask worriedly.  
  
"It's only six forty-five," Tai answers, amused. "The sun doesn't set for another twenty minutes."  
  
"Okay, thanks," I reply absently, turning to pace again.  
  
"You'll both make it through this just fine," Cody told me quietly. A smile was fighting to cross his face as he said those words.  
  
I look at my two groomsmen, standing there looking so amused, and I almost feel like hitting them. They don't have any idea how nervous I'm feeling, do they? Or do they just not care?  
  
The perfume of the flowers all around is almost enough to make me light headed. Kari decided she wanted to have the wedding in the spring, the time of year when it all really began. Dating was one thing, but it was in the spring three years ago that we pledged our lives to each other when we became engaged. That's also why we're waiting for the sun to set. We both want the stars to witness the keeping of our promise.  
  
Matt gives me a reassuring grin and a wink. "It looks like things are about to become more interesting, little brother," he announces calmly. "You'd better run now if you're going to."  
  
"And you'd better run fast, because Kari will catch you if you don't," Tai adds with a grin.  
  
I whirl to see Mimi at beginning of the aisle with the flower girl and the ring bearer. A moment later the march starts and the two little tots walk down the aisle like they had rehearsed. When they were halfway down Mimi started her stately march.  
  
My mouth goes dry and a lump rises in my throat. I'm tempted to rise up on my toes to catch a glimpse of her but I'm afraid I won't see her and then panic. So I watch as Mimi minces slowly toward us.  
  
Then it's Sora's turn. She takes the same painstakingly slow, tiny steps. This waiting is going to kill me. I'll pass out before she can reach me and then she'll never forgive me for ruining her wedding day. Aaaaahhh!  
  
The two little ones are situated and Mimi steps into her place. Sora is past the halfway mark and there's no sign of Kari. They're both smiling, so I'll try not to be worried. Oh, wait. In practice the Kari marched down after Sora was already in place. That's why she's not there yet.  
  
I have to fight to keep from fidgeting as Sora takes her place. The music changes to the dramatic notes of the wedding march and everyone rises. Then suddenly there she is. My beautiful angel dressed in white.  
  
Her dress leaves her gently sloping shoulders bare. The edges are accented by lace flowers that matched the flowers in her bouquet. It reaches down to brush lightly against her toes. She has filled out over the years and the dress traces her curves nicely, accenting her hourglass figure. White shoes that Mimi had worn at her wedding adorned her dainty feet. A sheer white veil, held in place by a white headband, does nothing to hide her sparkling eyes or her dazzling smile.  
  
My eyes lock with hers and the rest of the world disappears. Any other emotions besides love are swept away instantly. The love of my life, my breath taking angel, is about to become mine and only mine. Nothing else Matters anymore.  
  
Her father walks her to my side. He takes my hand and places hers in mine. I vaguely hear something about giving her to me. Me. Soon we'll make a promise to be together forever. It's only few minutes, but I can hardly wait.  
  
What happens afterwards begins to blur. All I really know are the love and devotion I see in her eyes. From the way they smile into mine I know she can see my own in return. Oh, how I love her! I can't wait to finally be able to show her just how much.  
  
*****End of the ceremony******  
  
"Do you, TK, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live," the priest asks solemnly, breaking into my concentration..  
  
"I do," TK answer confidently, smiling tenderly down at my radiant bride.  
  
"And do you, Kari, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live," the priest intones gravely.  
  
"I do," Kari answers happily through her tears.  
  
"Through the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announces, smiling benevolently at the young couple.  
  
They exchanged a look so filled with love and commitment that the crowd sighed. Everyone cheered, happy to give the couple their support and love.   
  
Both sets of parents sit in the front rows. TK and Matt's parents are actually holding each other's hand. Kari and Tai's dad has one arm wrapped around his wife. Both mothers wipe tears away as the four beam with loving pride as they watched their youngest children.  
  
Cody smiles serenely. He's happy to celebrate the marriage of two of his good friends. *Hopefully Davis will take this well.*  
  
Across from him Miyako smiles wistfully. She is also happy for the newlyweds, but she feels a little envious. Her heart yearns to have someone care for her as much as TK obviously cares for Kari.  
  
Davis sits several rows back. He listens to their words and the strength of their voices as they made their sacred vows with a heavy heart. Watching them, seeing the love that shone so brightly between them, he is finally able to let go of his hopes and dreams. *I wish you only the best, Kari. You deserve it. I'm only sorry I couldn't be it for you.*  
  
Mimi and Sora exchange a smug smile. They had predicted this a long time ago and they are glad it had finally worked out. Then they turn speculative looks on the five remaining bachelors and the bachelorette of their group.  
  
Izzy smiles as the last vows were spoken. He hopes no one notices the tears in his eyes. The ceremony had been almost magical and it had touched a part of him he hadn't paid much attention to. One glance at the two brides maids had him suppressing a groan, though. Those two already look like they are planning on doing some matchmaking.  
  
Joe beams fondly at the young couple. He is a little nervous for them, but he's determined not to spoil anything. In his mind nineteen year olds are too young for marriage. The odds said that normally such marriages didn't last, but these two were better than normal so they might just be able to make it. Matt and Mimi had so far and they aren't even quite as special as the younger two. He sincerely hopes they will beat the odds. At least they will always have their brothers to help them out.  
  
Ken watches silently, only the hint of a smile betraying that he felt anything at all. He privately admits to himself that they are well-suited. They'd managed to make it through two rocky years with most of the people around them trying to convince them that this wasn't a good idea. The odds of their staying together under such circumstances hadn't been good, but they'd beaten them. It wasn't surprising since they'd managed to stay a couple since they were eleven. Although he doubts that he'll ever tell them this simply because he isn't the type to discuss such subjects, he hopes their marriage will make it.  
  
Matt exchanges a significant glance with Tai. Both are happy for their younger siblings and they know that there is no one better for either of them. They beam with fond pride at the newlyweds, already silently going over their plan to send the young couple off with a special surprise. The stuff they would need is waiting in Tai's car. A mischievous grin lit both faces as they wait patiently for their chance to set up their surprise. They know the pair will love it.  
  
TK and Kari don't notice any of this, though. They have eyes only for each other. Looking deep into the other's eyes, they whisper 'I love you'. Their hearts beat together as their lips meet in a kiss full of tender passion, promising without words that they will be together for the rest of their lives.  
  
As they kiss their witnesses get to see an amazing sight. Behind the two both the sun and the moon shine brightly, making the kissing couple look as if they are surrounded by a gold and white aura. The stars twinkle brightly. It's as if the heavenly bodies are wishing the couple the best. Then the sun sinks quickly, hurrying on it's way, leaving the moon and stars to continue smiling down on the happy occasion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading this. Bye.  
  



End file.
